My Love, My Immortal
by crazyone256
Summary: First song fic. Gaz and Zim. I hope you like it. :D It's a little dark for me.


**Co-HELLO! This is about to be a little darker than usual, you may cry, or you may not. This is my first song fic so please be nice and read and review. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will not, ever own Invader Zim or My Immortal by Evanescence.**

_Gaz 'Gazlene' __Membrane was sitting in a graveyard with her brother looking over her shoulder with Tallest Red and Purple looking at the poor female in front of them. For the first time in years…she had cried. The first time she ever cried, was when her mother died in a fatal car accident and somehow only she survive. When they attended the funeral, she cried for five straight days. On the fifth day she vowed to never cry again…but alas she was crying over her brother's old enemy, now old friend, Zim. _

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
><strong>__  
>He was the only one, beside Dib, who understand what it felt like to be alone. He loved her…not just for the feisty personality, or her charm…he loved her for who she was, and she loved him too. <em>

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<br>**__  
><em>_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<strong>_

_She remembers when his 'Tallest' told him he was a defect. He told them he try to do better, they just laugh. Not Red or Purple, Irk got a new Tallest when Red and Purple miserably disappeared, or so they thought so. Tallest Envy, just laughs at him, taunt him, hurt him. He was nearly broke, he only lived for Gaz. He later learns that Tallest Envy tried to kill Red and Purple and they end up on earth and when Zim found out. He asked if he was. Red said he was, but he were brave and put his life to the Irken Empire and they were thankful they have a loyal Irken._

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<br>**_

_Red and Purple were leading a rebel army and join the resisty. Gaz and Dib join them with Zim, but Tallest Envy were resistant and were fighting them off with great skill. During the battle Zim sacrifice himself for the sake of the New Irken Rule. He told his leaders that he wanted to be bury on Earth near his love Gaz. _

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
><strong>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
><strong>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>  
><strong>And I held your hand through all of these years<strong>  
><strong>But you still have all of me<strong>

_She looked up from the ground and swears that she was Zim looking at her crying. She grabs for him, but Zim disappears into thin air. She looked at with fear in her eyes. She cried out for him, crying on his grave stone. _

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<strong>_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<p>

_Red grab Gaz shoulder and told her he was a great and loyal solder and Invader, plus that he would always, will always, is in her heart no matter what the challenge she is in. She just nod and Dib slowly went to his sister and carefully took her home, but to her where Zim is she would always will be home. Even if it's more than, in her heart, she will always love him._

**Co-HOLY COW THIS WAS SAD! I nearly cried writing this! I hope you all like this and Read and Review. :D**


End file.
